User blog:Uncle269/Random blog
Back in 1970 when Naked Snake a.k.a. Big Boss decides to have a radio conversation with Roy Campbell. Conversation probably derived from Hideo Kojima's ideas (or whoever wrote the script) during his dating days haha... Roy Campbell: Hey Snake! Wanna know how to get your subordinates to follow tall orders? Naked Snake: A technique to get subordinates to do difficult tasks, huh? I'm all ears. Roy Campbell: OK. Listen up. It's something I learned from studying psychology. I've gone ahead and gave it a scientific name -- the "Foot in the Door" technique. Naked Snake: ... Uh huh. Roy Campbell: Basically, it works on the psychological principle that every time a person follows an order, it makes them easier for them to follow the next one... Even if they don't want to. Naked Snake: Sounds like a pain in the ass. Roy Campbell: Not at all. OK, you start by asking a simple question, like, "Do you like movies?" or something to that effect. Naked Snake: ... And then? Roy Campbell: Then, if the person answers "Yes", you've got them. Now you say, "Let's go see one this Friday night", and the person already said they like movies, so it's hard for them to say no. It really improves your chances of picking up boss chicks. Naked Snake: Chicks...? I thought this was a technique for getting subordinates to follow orders. Roy Campbell: Uh... yeah, well it has uses for commanders as well. Naked Snake: ... When an soldier decides to have a radio chat with Roy Campbell. Roy Campbell: This is Campbell. What do you need? Ah, I see. You're having trouble figuring out how much distance to keep between you and the target. That's a pretty tough question. Here's the deal. Human beings have what is called personal space. It's the physical space you put between you and the person you're communicating with, and it varies depending on how close you are emotionally to the person. Get up too close and personal with someone you don't know well and they'll give you a warning and spoil the mood. You need to develop a good relationship with the person first, and gradually get closer to them over time. But when there are other guys in the area, it's a different story. Try to get the person alone with you and strike up a conversation. This creates a kind of private space around the two of you, called the territory effect. It makes it harder for others to approach the target. ...What? You weren't talking about how to chat up the ladies? You wanted to know how close you can get to the enemy without them noticing you? Don't ask me. Just play it by the ear or something! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A stupidly large portion of people do not know the difference between your and you're. "You're" is a contraction of you are. "Your" is a pronoun. "You're having trouble." - Correct, a contraction of "You are having trouble", you are referring to someone else who has trouble. "Your having trouble." - Incorrect and makes no fucking sense. You are saying that you, the reader is having trouble when you are addressing someone else. They are homophones (sound the same but have different meaning). You don't deserve to use contractions (or life) if you cannot differentiate between those two words. Still don't get it? Stop playing Metal Gear Solid or video games for that matter you moron. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Increasing your performance psychologically: Next time you play a shooter game e.g. Call of Duty: Black Ops, don't forget to show your support for Metal Gear Solid or better yet Big Boss by mentioning him at the beginning and end of each game. You: FOR BIG BOSS! I have tried this and if you do truly support Big Boss and his ideals (e.g. free from government and control, soldiers are citizens and not tools, etc.) your morale will increase and whether you are losing or winning you will still maintain superior performance, top scoreboards and increase your Kill-to-Death ratio (assuming only lethal weapons are available). This is giving yourself a psychological advantage. Don't forget to be creative! You may be considered obnoxious but what about the prepubescent children in a typical online game? Category:Blog posts